This time I win
by summerinparis
Summary: Бен привык быть единственным победителем. Но в тот раз он сыграл вничью.


_Бенджамин Тибериус Ст__ентон __III_. Его имя звучит громко, состоятельно, властно – такое имя отлично подходит для влиятельного человека. А Бен не сомневался, что он станет им.

Его отец был главой целой банковской империи, а Бен был его единственным, подающим большие надежды, наследником. Его ждало блестящее будущее, успешная карьера и богатая жизнь, и он был безмерно благодарен судьбе. Его семья принадлежала к высшим кругам, и они были вхожи в элитнейшее общество. Стентоны обладали огромным состоянием: собственным величественным дворцом, роскошной яхтой, дорогими автомобилями и безграничными денежными запасами. Несомненно, Бену повезло в жизни больше, чем некоторым другим.

Иногда он чувствовал себя королем.

Он был молод, красив, умен, и перед ним открывались все двери. У него было все, о чем можно только мечтать. Бен был лучшим из лучших, и когда его пригласили в частный колледж Девре, он лишь еще раз доказал это. Он знал, что его ждет нечто большее, чем просто роль успешного банкира, и тот день был как раз тем самым поворотным моментом в его жизни.

Разумеется, Бен не хотел довольствоваться малым. Он выдвинул свою кандидатуру на место капитана команды Бонда – само это название казалось, являлось знаковым – и, конечно же, Бен был избран. _Бен вообще был избранным._ Он считал себя прирожденным лидером, он был твердо уверен в себе и в своих решениях. Не сразу, но, в конце концов, члены его команды признали его как Капитана. Рано или поздно, но и Лори, и Джейк стали подчиняться ему. Один за другим – он смог сломить их сопротивление, давя на нужные рычаги и дергая за ниточки, как кукловод.

Был лишь один человек, с которым у Бена возникли трудности.

_Дженнифер Чен._

Она была его врагом поначалу. Но теперь, стоя перед белым мраморным надгробием, под которым отныне покоилось ее холодное тело, Бен отчетливо понимал, что он искренне скорбит по ней. Бен видел, как тяжело было Джейку присутствовать на похоронах – они с Дженнифер сильно сблизились за последнее время, и ее смерть была для него тяжелым ударом – но и ему самому врятли было легче. Он чувствовал болезненную тяжесть на сердце, но не должен был проявлять своих чувств. Бен не мог спасти ее, хоть он и первым узнал ее тайну. Джейк больше подходил на роль ее спасителя. Но Джейк тоже не смог.

Бен сумел найти двери в стене, за которой пряталась Дженнифер. Другие члены его команды не знали об этом, и это было приемлемо для Бена. Пусть они считают его таким - высокомерным и честолюбивым, это все было неважно. Они с Дженнифер носили маски, и свою Бен снял лишь однажды.

Но единственный свидетель этого уже никогда не смог бы этого рассказать.

xXx

Лори первая признала Бена. Это была легкая победа: понадобилось лишь несколько многозначительных взглядов глаза в глаза, тщательно подобранные слова и нежный поцелуй – и счет стал Один-ноль в его пользу. Она была у него в руках.

Лори была божественно прекрасна – Бен не мог этого отрицать – и она как никто другая подходила на роль его девушки. У нее была ангельская внешность, мягкий и покладистый характер, и она безоговорочно соглашалась во всем с Беном. Лори легко находила общий язык с людьми, и через нее Бен надеялся воздействовать на остальных членов его команды. Он был полностью уверен в успехе своего плана, за исключением одной проблемы.

Дженнифер Чен, мисс «я буду делать то, что считаю нужным, и ты, Стентон, мне не указ», была настоящей головной болью Бена. Она была полной противоположностью Лори: замкнутая в себе, вспыльчивая, и как считал Бен, психически неустойчивая. Он нередко замечал вспышки ярости в глубине ее ярких зеленых глаз, и становился свидетелем ее внезапной агрессии, и Бена иногда подмывало посоветовать ей обратиться к _специалистам_.

Дженнифер как будто намеренно действовала во всем наперекор Бену, и это выводило его из себя. Она была слишком независимой, чтобы Бен мог управлять ею. Она могла бы стать роковой причиной провала важной миссии, а это было недопустимо для Бена. «Я не намерена рисковать своей головой, следуя твоим самонадеянным приказам, Стентон», - она буквально выплевывала его фамилию - так, как будто ей было противно произносить ее. Даже Лори, перед обаянием которой не мог устоять никто, не могла совладать с ней. Дженнифер отказывалась идти на контакт.

А у Бена было только два пути решения возникшей проблемы: подчинить Дженнифер Чен себе или убрать ее с дороги. Он не позволит ей стать пятном на его светлом будущем.

xXx

Это была ужасающе глупая идея – но как раз в духе Лори, и Бен не знал, зачем он согласился на это. Лори убеждала его: «Бен, ты должен просто поговорить с ней, мне не нравится смотреть, как вы каждый раз пытаетесь перегрызть друг другу глотки». Разумеется, Ангелу Ло легко так говорить, а Бен не привык первым идти на мировую. Но под напором Лори он все же сдался.

Бен постучал в дверь комнаты, где жили девочки. Лори увела Келли под каким-то предлогом, чтобы Бен и Дженнифер могли поговорить без посторонних. Он подумал с неким сарказмом, что все это выглядело как сцена из девчачьей мелодрамы, в которой лучшая подруга главной героини устраивает ей тайной свидание. Бен ощущал себя глупо, и он был отнюдь не в восторге от этого.

- Открыто, - послышался ровный голос Дженнифер, и, повторив про себя несколько раз «ты - Стентон» для самоутверждения, Бен решительно открыл дверь.

Дженнифер сидела посередине кровати, одетая в простой черный топик и узкие синие джинсы, ее незаколотые темные волосы свободно струились по спине, и Бен подумал, что ее вполне можно назвать привлекательной. Хотя, конечно же, она была совсем не в его вкусе. Девушка подняла глаза от лежащей на ее скрещенных ногах книги, и, увидев, что перед ней стоит Бен, произнесла:

- Если ты ищешь Лори, то они с Келли ушли полчаса назад. Кажется, они говорили что-то о пикнике. Дженнифер бросила на него несколько нетерпеливых взглядов, ожидая, когда Бен закроет дверь. Снаружи, разумеется.

- Вообще-то, мне не нужна Лори, - возразил Бен, входя в комнату.

- Неужели? А я-то думала, вы теперь «неразлучны навеки» ну или что-то вроде того, - насмешливо сказала Джен. Бен досадливо поморщился – он всегда говорил Лори, что с Дженнифер просто невозможно нормально разговаривать, но отступать назад было уже поздно.

- Я пришел к тебе, - сообщил он, игнорируя ее слова. Он успел заметить тень удивления, мелькнувшую на лице Дженнифер, прежде чем та снова не вернула себе маску насмешливого равнодушия. – А теперь, я могу сесть?

- Располагайся, - девушка театрально развела руки в стороны и воскликнула: - Право, это такая большая честь для меня!

Бен с трудом подавил раздраженный вздох и сел на кровать напротив Дженнифер. Та, поставив локоть на спинку кровати, подперла ладонью подбородок и добавила: - Я вся во внимании!

– Нам нужно серьезно поговорить, а ты ведешь себя по-детски. Глупо, - сказал Бен, стараясь сохранять нейтральный тон. Но это было явно неудачное начало разговора. Девушка резко захлопнула книгу, и Бен был удивлен, прочитав название на обложке. Он думал, что Дженнифер читает что-то наподобие «Как уничтожить вашего врага силой мысли?», но это был роман «Унесенные ветром» Маргарет Митчелл. Бен никогда не подозревал, что Дженнифер присуща сентиментальность.

Отвлекшись на это, он слишком поздно заметил, как тем временем угрожающе сузились глаза девушки.

- По-детски? Глупо? – она произносила слова сквозь зубы, яростно смотря на Бена. В тот момент он вовсе не был уверен, сможет ли он остановить ее, если она вдруг решит расцарапать ему лицо. Или задушить. Смотря что у нее стоит первым в списке «как я убью Бена Стентона». – По-моему, единственный, кто здесь ведет себя глупо, так это ты, Стентон. Ты – богатенький мальчик, живущий в своем дворце, привыкший, что люди преклоняются перед тобой. Я не думаю, что ты имеешь право считать, что ты лучше, чем я, только потому, что в твоем кошельке набито больше долларов! Ты – мне никто, и я…

Речь девушки оборвалась, когда Бен сделал внезапный рывок вперед. Он сжал запястья Дженнифер в одной руке, а другой приподнял ее за подбородок, заставляя ее смотреть прямо себе в глаза.

- Вот именно, Дженнифер, и ты мне никто, - произнес Бен, четко выделяя каждое слово. – И, разумеется, я вовсе не обязан говорить тебе все это, но я это все же сделаю: моя жизнь вовсе не так сказочно прекрасна, как ты думаешь, - слова срывались с языка Бена сами собой, прежде чем он успевал контролировать их. - Я всю жизнь был обязан показывать окружающим чего я стою; доказывать, что я не просто очередной «богатенький мальчик», как ты выразилась, а что я – нечто большее. И будь это не так, меня не пригласили бы сюда, не так ли?

Бен не знал, как долго он говорил. Он убрал руки, давая свободу девушке. По ее щекам разлился яркий румянец, а ее грудь судорожно сжималась, как будто несколько минут назад она закончила бежать марафон. Бен понятия не имел, почему он говорил все это. Он никогда не делился этими своими чувствами ни с кем, а теперь сидит и изливает свою душу перед ней? Перед Дженнифер Чен? Должно быть, это ему снится. Бен медленно провел рукой по волосам, чтобы успокоиться, а потом продолжил мягче:

- Я – Стентон, и я не могу изменить это. И возможно, я не могу изменить твое отношение ко мне. Но я – Капитан нашей команды. Я пытаюсь делать правильные вещи, стараюсь действовать так, как лучше для команды. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это поняла, Дженнифер.

Девушка сидела перед ним, молчаливо рассматривая свои скрещенные в замок руки, и через несколько минут, показавшихся вечностью, когда Бен уже решил, что она не ответит ему, она вдруг тихо произнесла:

- На самом деле я понимаю. И возможно, я даже смогу изменить свое мнение о тебе, Бен. Это был первый раз, когда она назвала его по имени, но она сделала это на автомате, даже не задумываясь.

- Я не прошу тебя о столь многом, Дженнифер. Но ты – часть команды, важная ее часть. Ты умна, сильна и решительна, и если не брать во внимание твой характер… - Бен не был уверен, что это не разозлит девушку вновь, и он с облегчением встретил слабую улыбку, появившуюся на ее губах.

- Последние несколько лет моя жизнь не была похожа на сказку, скорее она была похожа на сущий ад, - начала Дженнифер нерешительно. - Наверное, это и является причиной всему. Я привыкла полагаться только на себя и не доверять людям. Мне тяжело показывать свои настоящие чувства, потому что я боюсь показаться слабой, - она замолчала на мгновение и неуверенно посмотрела на Бена. – Я должна извиниться перед тобой и перед остальными. Я не должна была срываться на вас из-за своих проблем.

Бен кивнул, благосклонно принимая ее извинения. - Но что это за проблемы, Джен? – спросил он осторожно. – Ты расскажешь о них?

Дженнифер бросила задумчивый взгляд на подоконник, на котором стояла ее старая семейная фотография. Она была неправа. Бен Стентон был способен на искренние чувства. Теперь она тоже должна была научиться открываться людям. Ей это было жизненно необходимо.

Когда девушка закончила свой рассказ, она не могла сдержать бегущие слезы, воспоминания все еще приносили ей нестерпимую боль. И она вовсе не была уверена, что когда-нибудь она сможет говорить о прошлом без содрогания. Она сидела, положив голову на плечо Бена, а он успокаивающе гладил ее длинные блестящие волосы.

- Признайся, это ведь Лори тебя уговорила, - прервала Дженнифер стоящую в комнате тишину. Ее голос все еще был хриплым от слез. – Я имею в виду, поговорить.

- Ага, кто же еще, - ответил ей Бен. - Лори будет рада. Он был уверен, что теперь все будет в порядке. Дженнифер была сильной, она была огнем. И когда она вспыхнет в следующий раз, он сможет потушить пожар. Теперь он знал причину.

Это была их ничья. Бен благородно решил, что они оба выиграли. Но это – последний раз, когда он делит с кем-то свою победу.

_Бенджамин Стентон всегда побеждал.__ И он был единственным победителем._


End file.
